1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, and more particularly to an energy transforming apparatus that can transform non-continuous kinetic energy into continuous movement and further into electric power.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional energy transforming apparatus, such as a wind power generator can transform continuous rotating kinetic energy into electric power and has been widely used. However, the conventional energy transforming apparatus cannot effectively transform a non-continuous kinetic energy, such as non-continuous oscillating movement or linear reciprocating movement into electric power. A machine having a non-continuous movement or linear reciprocating movement, such as a forging or pressing machine has only little part of energy is applied to the power source, most of the energy are transmitted to a base of the machine or the ground and causes vibration (shock) or energy waste. For example, an automatic high speed die-cutting machine drives a cutting mold of a weight of 1200 kg to cut papers with the transmission of a toggle mechanism, and a reacting force of 400 ton will be applied back to the machine during the cutting process. Most of the reacting force will be transmitted to the base of the machine, and only about 2% of the reacting force is transmitted back to the power source. The force generated during the forging process is huge and causes vibration (shock) but cannot be used and transformed into useful energy.
To reduce and absorb the vibration on the base of the machine and the ground, shock-absorbing device is mounted on the machine. However, the shock-absorbing device can only dissipate the shock energy or vibration but cannot transform the shock energy or vibration into a useful energy. The conventional shock-absorbing devices waste all energy.
In addition, a conventional energy transforming apparatus that is connected to a machine does not have an overload protecting device. When the energy input into the energy transforming apparatus is over an affordable level, the conventional apparatus is easily damaged.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an energy transforming apparatus to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.